Cause you know that I'm so much in love
by i'm-so-much-in-love
Summary: What if Emmett went back to Elle's dorm after the Legally Blonde Ballad that night? And not just any Emmett, but a confident one. Told from both their perspectives. Appeals to the more fluffy side of everyone. Will add a new chapter if I get some response. :) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Lies and Love

**A/N: Snaps, first story on FanFiction! I really hope you all do like it! This is what I would've liked to of happened a little bit after the Legally Blonde Ballad, even though the sudden change of sides from Vivienne made me really happy. This just appeals to my more girly side. If I get some favorites and reviews, I'll definitely continue! **

**Enjoy!**

**-K**

* * *

It was 10:27 P.M. The trial started in less than 13 hours. It started in twelve hours and 33 minutes, to be exact.

They had twelve hours and 33, no, sorry, now 32 minutes to get Elle back.

Emmett Forest sat in his shoebox apartment, on his ratty couch, which was crammed between two different bookshelves overflowing with more law books than he could count. On the wobbly, worn out wooden coffee table in front of him, sat an untouched glass of water, which had been previously filled with ice. But Emmett just sat there and watched the ice melt and the condensation appear on outside of the glass, just like his heart would melt whenever he thought of her. Anyways, he was too stressed to think about his hydration, or the fact that he hadn't moved from that same place on the couch in over an hour.

Letting out an exasperated groan, Emmett sunk further into the worn seat. He had never really felt this way, especially not about a girl. It confused him and excited him and scared him all at the same time. His heart did flip-flops every time he saw the familiar flash of blonde and pink. And the way her shining blue eyes looked-

"No, Emmett. That's not what you should be focused on right now," He said to no one in particular, except for himself.

There were other places his mind wanted to dwell on, and one of those places was how much he absolutely _loathed _Callahan. How much he hated him for making Elle feel that way, how much he hated that he got to kiss Elle before he did, how much he hated that he was the one who made Elle even consider leaving.

Another one of those places was how much he loathed himself.

Emmett knew that he wasn't the richest, most attractive guy on the planet. But that never seemed to bother him, his self esteem was high and his confidence never lacking. Not in a snobby, cocky way, though.

But he hated himself for just leaving Elle there, on the floor of her dorm, sobbing her makeup off, probably hating herself more than he hated Callahan. To his credit though, not once did Elle open the door, so he had no chance of really consoling her, closed doors had the tendency to do that.

He felt her walls going back up, those lies of hers that she had to break through to finally see how amazing she was, how amazing _he _thought she was. That she wasn't just blonde and beautiful, but that she was smart, clever, brilliant, witty, intriguing, not just another pretty face, _unique. _

_"And maybe if I had told her that I'm in love with her sooner, she wouldn't be running away,"_ Those thoughts racing through his head just made him sink further into the couch, if that was possible. He still hadn't told her. Well, he said it near her, but not to her. Again, that door caused many problems.

Suddenly, he was hit with a second wind. He checked his watch, 10:35. It wasn't _that_ late, right? Emmett jumped off the couch and ran into the extremely cramped space he called his bathroom, splashing water on his face and adjusting his tie. He still hadn't taken the suit off. The suit that was bought the same day he realized that he was in love with her.

He was just about to run his fingers through his curly brown hair, when he remembered it wasn't really curly anymore. The hair gel had been in his hair for the whole day, but it still plastered his wild brunette locks onto his head in a stylish fashion. He smiled a little bit, _"I could get used to this look," _he thought to himself

Remembering his mission, he shook all hair related thoughts out of his head and dashed for the door, grabbing his phone just in case Elle decided to respond to the millions of texts and calls he had made to her. Locking the door, even though the lock was sort of completely broken (but it made him feel more secure), Emmett Forest practically jumped all two stories of stairs, wanting to get to his destination as quick as possible, even if that did mean receiving a couple of judging looks from Harvard snobs and homeless people alike.

Emmett hopped on his bike, which was his only mode of transportation, (don't judge!) and peddled off to a certain blonde's dorm, with his hair still in place and his tie threatening to fly off of his neck. This certainly was a mission, but the burst of confidence that he received told him he wasn't going to let it be an impossible one. Elle believed that love conquered all, maybe he should too.

* * *

**Remember, response = update. So review, even if you think it sucked! I'm definitely open to some constructive criticism and story ideas. And I would like to point out that small little part I wrote about Emmett having a good amount of self esteem, because in a lot of LBTM I read, Emmett is portrayed as a shy, insecure guy, but nothing in the musical indicates that. Even though he grew up poor, doesn't mean he has a negative view of himself. He learned from the "series of bums." Elle is the more insecure one in the beginning, Emmett is her rock, and even when he is unsure, he stands his ground. That is all :-). **

**-K**


	2. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Yayyy! One review. Thank you! It's really not much but it made me super happy, therefore I present to you the second chapter. I don't really know how long It's going to be yet, but If you have any ideas to further the plot, let me know. :)**

**-K**

* * *

Frozen.

Everything about Elle felt frozen. Her heart, her arms and legs, her lips that had been forcefully kissed by that awful man, even time felt frozen. But she felt on fire too. Every breath she took was labored and burned her lungs, and the dwindling energy she had left all went to asking the same question, _"How could I be so stupid?"_

How long Elle sat on the cold, dark, polished wood floor of Callahan's office, she would never know. As soon as he triumphantly marched out the door, nothing seemed to register in her mind anymore. Not after the words he had said. She vaguely recalled Warner spitting some smug comment about Callahan at her, and Vivienne glaring daggers his way telling him to shut up, before she turned to look at Elle with what could only be described as sympathy.

That was it. She was going home. She just wanted everything to be the way it was before, she just wanted to be that stupid blonde again because she knew that's all anyone would ever see. _"Is that what Emmett sees too? Was all of his kindness just pity?," _the thoughts tore through her mind and made more tears pour down her stained cheeks.

Shakily, she stood up and grabbed on to the smooth, wooden desk to balance her. Taking a glance in the reflection of one of the massive windows, Elle shuddered. Her eyes were properly blood shot and puffy, and the currently flowing tears ran mascara down her cheeks. Her hair definitely wasn't at it's best either.

Fully balanced now, Elle straightened the collar of her blouse and smoothed the skirt with her hands, after running her fingers through her slightly knotted locks of blonde. Slowly but surely, she made her way out of Callahan's office and down the dark and chilly pathways of Harvard back to her dorm.

Everything up until now had been a blur. Elle made it to her dorm, and standing there was a proud, beaming Emmett calling her "Intern of the Year" with that adorable side grin of his. She only remembered telling Emmett that she was leaving for California in the morning, and why. He was thoroughly shocked. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to fight it. He wanted her to stay. She wanted to know why he took such sympathy on her, why he wanted her to stay.

But she never asked, and she realized she never had been brave enough to tell him the whole truth.

Love, she really was in love. Even more so than before, and what she had with Warner was not considered a school girl crush in comparison with what she felt with Emmett. But she wasn't going to tell him, because he deserved so much more than a ditzy blonde.

So with that, Elle squeezed past him and into her room, slid on the floor, and cried her eyes out. She needed him to leave before she told him, before he gave her a reason to stay. Before she fell in love with him more. She needed him to just let her be the blonde everyone said she was, the world would be a more tolerable place, or at least that's what she thought.

After hearing a bit of sniffling from Emmett's side of the door, she heard he shoes squeak down the hallways as he walked away. She sighed one of relief, and anguish. Because he had left, but also because he didn't stay.

Elle warily changed into simply her underwear and a large t-shirt of Emmett's that he had lent to her, and it still smelled like him. It smelled like his worn leather bag, books, and old spice. She was going to miss that smell.

Bruiser quietly whined and circled her feet, sensing the lack of happiness that she usually radiated. She just wanted to sleep. For a very long time. She would pack tomorrow, she decided.

After picking up little knick-knacks here and there around her small, comfy dorm to busy her mind, Elle crawled under the soft, pink covers of her bed, and just stared at the ceiling, not bothering to turn the light off. On instinct she looked over at the door and noticed that she had forgotten to lock it, but not really caring.

She threw the covers off. She was overheating. She was freaking out. Everything about the year she had been here was practically a lie. She started replaying the events of the night in her mind, and fresh tears leaked from her tired eyes. She curled up into a ball and started shivering, because her spasm-like behavior towards her sheets and covers had landed them on the ground.

Laying in this position for who knows how long, Elle eventually drifted into a heavy sleep. Not even the sound of light knocking, or a door being hesitantly opened by a green eyed, curly haired aspiring lawyer woke her up.

* * *

**AWWWW I feel like this is going to end so adorably. I don't have time to triple check the spelling and grammar, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day/night/week!**

**-K**


End file.
